


A Problem of Identity

by nephilimswitchlight



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Secret Identity, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-06-23 09:22:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15603252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nephilimswitchlight/pseuds/nephilimswitchlight
Summary: Alec Lightwood always knew that he would be a C.L.A.V.E agent, it was in his blood after all. He was surprised though to be the leader of his own specialist team, HEAT.He was never expecting to have to work beside an Enhanced Vigilante team and was far from expecting to be so drawn to the obnoxious, yet amazing, and stunning, leader of said Vigilante group.Nothing would ever come of it though. How could it? The man never removed the golden mask that covered even more golden eyes. How can you possibly get close to someone who’s name you will never know?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! Wanted to try my hand at an entirely alternate universe. I tried to keep the characters backstories as close to the original as possible, and they will slowly be reveled but if you have any questions feel free to ask! Also, I'm so bad at the tagging thing, so if there are any tags that may need to be added just let me know? Happy reading!

The steady, thwick, whoosh, thunk of arrows was calming. Most would assume that because it was something he had to do in dangerous situations almost daily that he would hate it, but for Alexander Lightwood it was the most therapeutic hobby he could have. He would spend hours in the C.L.A.V.E archery range, loading and reloading his bow until his fingers began to hurt.

It was an escape more than anything. He could let his mind wander and for even that brief time have the burdens and responsibilities on his shoulders melt away. It was always fleeting and unfulfilled though, almost consistently being interrupted by his partner and closest friend.

This time was no different. Just as he let out the last arrow in his quiver and it hit the target squarely Jace’s voice was coming from beside him.

“Excellent as always bossman!”

Alec sighed and lowered his bow, turning to give him an entirely unimpressed look. “I haven’t even been here an hour yet.”

“Duty calls.” He stated with a shrug causing the taller man to sigh.

“Of course, it does.” He replied as he began to walk down the range. “What is it?”

Jace pulled his sleek glass tablet from his pocket, tapping on the screen a couple times until a holographic image of a lab appeared. “This is the D-LAS, or Defensive Laboratory of the Adjustment of Somatology, which is a lot of big words for studying the human body. They specialize in the Enhanced.”

“Legally?” Alec asked, tilting his head to study the building while pulling out arrows from the board.

“Yeah, and beneficially too.”

“Then why are we concerned?”

“They aren’t our target, but we think they _are_ a target.” Jace explained as he swiped to the image of a few of their internal workings, and then the scientists themselves. “They’re strong Enhanced advocates.”

Alec groaned and his shoulder slumped dejectedly. “Sunbeam and Nightshade.”

“Exactly. It fits their MO perfectly.”

He had hoped that they would get a reprieve from the two that had spent the past months terrorizing the Enhanced communities. Destroying facilities, robbing and trashing businesses. Injuring people left and right. No one had died yet, but he knew it was only a matter of time before one of them would get out of hand and someone would pay for it.

“The Vagabonds are likely to show up too.” Jace added, an amused grin on his face as Alec let out another sigh.

“They are going to get themselves killed one of these days.” He groaned after putting his quiver back over his shoulder.

“I think they know what they’re getting themselves into.” Jace said with a shrug. “I mean, they’re choosing to go out and fight, there is no way anyone would be stupid enough to do that without knowing the risks.”

“Have you actually met any of them?” Alec asked, arching a brow at him in question as they made their way out of the range.

“Of course, not Alec. They’re vigilantes. We’re government agents. They avoid us as much as we avoid them.”

“We avoid them so that they’re not caught in a crossfire.”

“Give them a break, they’re not totally helpless. Some would even say that they’re more equipped than we are, since all of them are Enhanced.” Jace pointed out, and then skipped ahead of him, shooting him a teasing smile as he ducked into the locker room.

Alec rolled his eyes fondly as he followed the other inside in order to change into his battle gear.  Jace knew that he had no issue with the vigilante team being Enhanced. In fact, he was happy that they all seemed to have abilities to fall back on. His issue with The Vagabonds was that they were civilians playing soldier. He doubted they had the years of training he and his team did, and it made him fear for their lives.

It also made doing his job incredibly difficult. It was much harder to take care of a situation if the Vagabonds had been involved, either because the suspects had gotten away, or because vigilante justice was hard to write off as an official mission statement.

That didn’t mean that he disliked them personally. Really, he had a more than healthy admiration for anyone who was willing to put their own lives on the line for the public. He could see how honorable the entirety of the team was, and if they didn’t cause such a headache for him he could see himself being just as much a fanboy as others were. Especially with their leader.

He jerked the leather of his outer suit on over the undershirt, turning his back as he did so to hide the faint blush spreading across his cheeks. He had never seen the man in person, but the media did an excellent job at highlighting the golden skin left bare around the man’s stomach and across his upper chest and collarbones. As well as his incredibly toned arms and every other unfairly beautiful aspect of the man.  It was beyond distracting and his siblings had caught him staring far too many times.

He couldn’t help that his incredibly gay self caught notice of the gorgeous man from the very first time he was shown on television. It was like dangling a rare Picasso in front of an art lover and expect them not drool. It couldn’t be done. Not that he drooled! Because he didn’t. No matter what Jace and Will said.

He had just latched the last layer of his top on, hands smoothing down the bright red diamond over his abs when he heard Jace snigger. He shot his head up and glared at him, already knowing what the blonde was going to say.

“Shut up.”

“I said nothing!” He exclaimed raising his hands away from the small spikes on his shoulders as his frayed robe-like jacket settled on him. “Because I didn’t have to. Your daydreaming blushy face said it all.”

“I hate you.” Alec grumbled, harshly shoving his arms into the braces, bringing each individually up to his teeth to pull them taught.

“You do not.” Jace refuted, wiggling his fingers at him as he pulled on fingerless gloves. “You love me like your favorite.”

“Jem is my favorite.” He denied, hitting the other with his boot as he pulled it from his locker, causing Jace to brandish his own boot like a weapon.

“Careful there Alec, mine are spikey.”

“Yours are ridiculous.” He teased, reaching forward and lightly tapping Jace’s bare stomach. “Almost as ridiculous as having your entire abdomen exposed while fighting people that want to kill you.”

He batted Alec’s hand away and rolled his eyes. “My markings are more intimidating than anything we could put on a suit and you know it. I’ve told you that like, a thousand times. Besides, having these makes it look bad ass.” He stated, tapping the leather straps that connected the main top almost down to the waist band of the blue leather incasing his legs.

“You and Izzy make me look like a prude.” He stated jokingly.

“You are a prude. And don’t clothes shame us!” Jace remarked, sticking his tongue out as he bounced off of the bench.

“I am not a prude, and you know I’m not. You and Izzy can wear whatever you want. Doesn’t mean I won’t see it as impractical.”

“Hey, we’re right there with you!” he exclaimed, bending down and flicking the high, flat collar of Alec’s suit. “How can you breathe in that!”

“It’s not as tight as it looks.” He informed him, shrugging the hand off as he stood as well. “It also covers all of my major arteries.”

“You will never win this argument.” Jace informed him with a smirk as he strapped his two blades on his back.

“Only because you are beyond stubborn.” Alec countered while switching out his practice quiver for his battle one. “You would stay your course if you were sure the sky was yellow and someone was showing you definitively otherwise.”

“Well of course. I’m a Herondale, when are we ever wrong.”

Alec pushed his locker shut with a resounding clang and turned to face him with a small smirk. “I’m not so sure about that. I personally think ducks are adorable.”

“Blasphemy!” He cried with an outraged gasp, hands flying to cover his mouth dramatically.

“Sure Jace.” He grinned and then turned on his heel and out of the room, the others robe swishing audibly as he followed after.

“We will be addressing your obviously damaged mental state sometime soon.” Jace promised, his tone holding no debate. “I can’t have my partner being mentally impaired.”

“I’ll take him then.” Izzy announced as she met them just past the women’s room. “Show these bastards how boss Lightwoods are.”

“No way, Alec’s mine.” Jace said, shoving against her sharp red shoulder guards. “Find your own.”

“I had him first.” She stated, childishly sticking her tongue out at him.

“I’m not a toy.” Alec reminded them with an exasperated sigh. He then reached over and looped his finger in the hoop resting over Izzy’s navel that connected the top of her suit to the bottom. “Iz, this is dangerous. I thought you said you were getting a safer suit?”

“Hey, no touchy!” she batted his hand down so it collided painfully with her wide metal belt that held a gleaming whip on either side. “And it is! I got it from an Enhanced that makes wards and shields. It detects violent attacks and refracts them. It’s invisible and deceiving though. I love it.”

“That’s actually really bad ass.” Jace remarked. “Did you get it from the guy you were gushing about forever after?”

“Yes! He was like the cutest cutie pie ever.”

“That’s exactly what every man wants to hear.” Alec teased with a grin down to her. She rolled her eyes and nudged him with an elbow.

“Well, that’s exactly what he is! Not everyone can be super manly badassness like you, big brother.”

“Just us, because we do it so carelessly.” Jace remarked dryly as they came into the teams Op center where the last two members of the team were at.

Will looked up from his lounged position, twisting his head around to peer up at them. He didn’t remove his sleekly booted feet from the polished glass table as he leaned back and waived enthusiastically. “What do we do carelessly lovely cousin mine?”

“Manly badassness.” Jace answered as he plopped down in the chair in front of Will’s feet.

Jem snorted, and moved as if he was going to hide his exasperated smile in the golden cape he generally wore, but as it was absent from his shoulders he instead jutted his chin against the high flared pale golden collar and then jerked away as if startled.

Will laughed at his boyfriend, shooting him a dopey smile. “You know you love us Jem, don’t try and hide.”

“I will admit under great trepidation that I am somewhat fond of you.” He admitted, leaning forward on the back of the chair he was resting against.

“That’s not cool. Love is better.” He stated with a pout.

Alec rolled his eyes fondly at their interactions, reaching forward to push Will’s feet off of the table as he passed. “Fond is all either of you get right now. So, what do we have on this D-LAS?”

“They’re one of the leading labs in Enhanced medicine and technologies.” Jem answered as he pulled the chair back and sat down. “They’ve invented pills to help the more versatile powers calm down, cosmetics to cover physical Enhancements and a lot of other beneficial things all without any human experimentation.”

“They’re loved by the Enhanced communities, despite them being a subsidiary of MageInc.” Will added as he activated the screen along the table top, a holographic image of the information they were stating appearing as he did so.

“MageInc, that used to be Bane Corp, right?” Alec asked as he read through the brief reviews before him.

“Yep.” Izzy replied. “We actually get Jem’s medicine from D-LAS so there’s a vested interest in making sure that they aren’t attacked.”

Jem gave a solemn nod at the reminder. “It would be greatly appreciated, yes.”

“How do we know that Sunbeam and Nightshade are targeting them?” Alec asked.

“They sent Clave a report that someone had hacked into their system and stole some very detailed blueprints.” Jace answered. “We can’t know for sure that it was them, but it’s a very easy jump to take.”

“I agree. Izzy, you’re driving go get one of the cars. Jace, Will, make sure all the tech is set up. Jem, contact D-LAS and make sure they know we are on our way. I’m going to go submit the mission to Headquarters.”

“Aye, aye captain!” Jace called with a dramatic solute that his cousin instantly copied.

“Still not a pirate.” He informed blandly as he pulled away from the table. “And if I were, you’d have walked the plank long ago.”

“Gee, thanks Judas!”

He was barely able to suppress the lovingly tender smile as he came to one of the communication screens and motioned for a tech to open a call to Clave Headquarters. He wasn’t able to keep it repressed though when it was his mother’s smiling face that answered.

“Alec!”

“Mama, glad to see you!”

“You too, my boy.” She gave him a gentle smile. “Calling to report a mission?”

He nodded. “Recon to a lab we think is a potential target. We’re hoping to catch Sunbeam and Nightshade before they can make a move.”

“Sounds good.” She nodded agreeably, but her expression was worried. “Just, the five of you be careful. We still don’t know exactly what it is they do, or even really what they look like.”

“We’ll be careful, I promise.”

“Good. Let us know when you get back?”

“Of course, Mama.”

“Thank you.” She smiled again. “Good luck.”

She disconnected the call then, but a moment later he received a text message.

Love you my beautiful boy, do be careful.

10:08 PM

 

He sent a message returning the sentiment and then made his way to the garage, pouncing in the shotgun seat a breath before Jace could.

“No fair! Why does Izzy get to drive?” he whined petulantly as he shoved Will into the middle seat.

“Also, why can’t we drive an SUV like the other Feds do?”

“Because you almost killed us last time.” Jem reminded him with a faint smile.

“And because SUV’s are loud and big. We need stealth and speed.” Izzy remarked before flinging into reverse and practically flying out of the garage.

Alec instantly grabbed onto the handle above his head as he shot her an annoyed look. “Izzy!”

“Oops! I did say speed, right?”

He sighed and twisted around in his seat to offer his hand towards Will, who instantly dropped the newest version of their communicators into it. “Was promised these ones couldn’t be cut out by anything.”

“I hope not.” He stated as he inserted the sleek material into his right ear. He could hear the faint click as it came on and instantly spoke into it, “Crimson Diamond to HEAT control, am I live?”

“Loud and clear Diamond.” Lydia’s voice came into his ear. “I’ve programed the best vantage points for each of you into your phones, I’d strongly suggest taking my advice.”

“When do we not, our favorite Command officer?” Will asked teasingly.

“I am not going to answer that question Bluejay, because you really don’t want the answer. What’s your ETA?”

“Well, if Viper keeps driving like a maniac maybe three minutes, maybe never.” Jace responded.

“You drove into a tree!”

“Guys!” Alec called, loudly enough that it caught an echo in the com unit. “We’re live on coms, please for once cut the chatter?”

“I think you’re asking a tad too much.” Lydia joked.

“Honestly, me too. We’re about five minutes out HEAT control. Once there, Bloodviper and I will add the video feed. The others will be too close to the electronics, and I don’t want to cause an interference.”

“Solid plan. Keep us in the loop and stay safe.”

“Will do.”

They fell into an apprehensive silence as they approached the labs that was only broken once they were at the side entrance.

“Okay, all of you follow Command’s suggestion. Viper and I will take the upper balcony area, Gladiator you stay close to the entrances and Bluejay and Silvershot, patrol through the labs.”

“Gotcha.” Will gave a solute and led Jem into the labs, Izzy following immediately after. Jace hesitated and reached his hand out to Alec, who instantly grasped it.

A surge of strength flooded through him and he gave Jace a grateful smile. “Keep your eyes open Gladiator. You’re our first line of defense.”

“And you’ve got my back, like always. So, keep your eyes open too Diamond.”

“You can count on that.”

The released each other’s hands and made their way inside, Alec instantly shooting a grappling arrow upward to pull him onto the overhang.

“Has anyone seen any sign of them yet.” He asked as he paced along the walk, eyes fixed on the glass ceiling as he moved.

“Not a thing.” Jem answered first. “Everything in the labs looks undisturbed.”

“None of the entrances seem to have been pried open in anyway.” Jace said next.

“The opposite side second floor is clear as well.” Izzy announced seconds later.

“I’m clear also.” Alec told them, and then paused as he heard a scrapping noise. “Did the rest of you hear anything?”

“I think so?” Izzy answered.

He couldn’t pay attention to the other’s responses as glass was suddenly flying from above his head, two lumbering forms following the sharp debris.

“I have hostiles!” He announced while swinging his bow to catch one of them in the stomach. “Two of them.”

“Me too!” Izzy replied. “Two as well. Diamond, are you seeing what I am?”

He ducked the swing of one of them men, and glanced up to look into their face, but let out a gasp as he did so. The two forms were exactly identical, huge muscles, ashy skin and no faces. Where features should be was nothing but an expanse of grey pallor.

“What the hell?” his momentary shock allowed the thing to slam its fist harshly into Alec’s stomach, sending him flying backwards along the catwalk.

“Diamond!” Jace called out, worry coating his tone.

“I’m fine!” he replied as he clamored to his feet. “Are Viper and I the only ones with these things?”

“No, six of them are down here too.” Jem replied.

“Its like they were expecting us.” Will remarked dryly. “Now I wonder how that could be.”

Alec groaned. Of course, what they thought was a trap for Sunbeam and Nightshade ended up being flipped on them. The two had been two steps ahead of Clave and his HEAT team since they had appeared. He should have known tonight would be no different.

He drew out an arrow and shot it toward the thing, piercing where an eye should be. It did not slow down its advancement in anyway.

“I shot it in its face. How do we take these things down?” Alec asked as he shot yet another arrow, causing the thing to just jerk back slightly.

“I cut its legs off at the knee.” Jace remarked blasely. “It’s still trying to attack me.”

“Lovely.” Alec drawled as he stashed his bow against his back. He then drew two of his long-tipped arrows and ran towards the creatures. Once he neared them he dropped to the ground, sliding along the polished hardwood, one arrow catching the Achilles tendon of each of the creatures.

He leapt back to his feet as they stumbled, and then turned around to walk to him in jerky halted steps.

“Wonderful. I turned mine into zombies.”

“I don’t think they feel pain.” Izzy stated. “I’m pretty sure my weapons are useless. I have nothing sharp and could really use some back up.”

“My light daggers work Viper, I’ll be right up.” Jem told her.

“Thank you, Silvershot.” Alec echoed with his sister, relieved that she wouldn’t be alone.

“Silvershot’s daggers are the only thing stopping these things.” Will remarked.

“Did anyone bring a lighter?” Jace asked.

Alec snorted at the question as he dodged another attack, that this time came towards him much slower. “Just incapacitate them for now then. Make it so they can’t attack.”

“Tis but a flesh wound!” Jace cried.

“Come back so I can bite your knee caps off!” Wil added.

This time Alec let out a small bark of laughter as he plunged the two arrows into one of the thing’s shoulders, cutting off their ability to us their arms. It still blundered towards him with its companion, expressionless faces more intimidating then they really had any right to be.

He drew his bow again and prepared to rain down a flurry of arrows into all of its major joints, when a burst of blinding red and gold light flared from behind him. He ducked, covering his eyes with an arm as the light surrounded him.

When he looked up, the creatures were nothing but two piles of ash and he couldn’t help but stare in shock.

“Thought you could use a hand, not that you were doing badly at all of course.”

He turned to face the voice that had spoken, and let out a small gasp as his eyes took in the elegant Venetian half mask that covered the features of them man before him. All the features, except for the most brilliantly beautiful golden eyes that he had ever seen. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec meets the Vagabonds. And then he meets Magnus Bane.

The Vagabonds had arrived like Jace had told him that they would, and this time they were actually meeting. In all the time that the vigilantes had been active, not once had he met any of them, yet here their leader stood before him and Alec was gob smacked.

                He was even more lovely in person, and it took all of Alec’s self-control to tear his eyes away from the way the leather jacket he wore framed the golden material and dark skin underneath. He really needed to get back to the matter at hand and not stare like a star struck school girl.

                “Uh thank you, we should uh, go,” he pointed over his shoulder and the vigilante nodded.

                “Right of course. We should join the party.”

                He gave a charming smile, dark painted lips stretching across brilliantly white teeth before he carelessly vaulted over the railing. Alec’s eyes went wide and he hurried to the edge, watching in surprise as the lithe man jumped from invisible platform to invisible platform all the way down.  

He grabbed onto his grappling line and slid down after him, landing silently beside the others that were gathered in the center of the room. Along with their leader, two other Vagabonds were there.

                One a young man, his features obscured by a deep blue domino mask with a large diamond shape in the middle of his forehead. He also seemed to be wearing a blue button down over a white leather body armor shirt, and its purpose confused Alec beyond belief.

                The other was a woman with dark hair tied behind her head, pulled away from the elegant violet mask that looked like a galaxy spreading across her cheeks and forehead. She even wore a lilac skirt, one that was split all the way to the top of her thighs to reveal black, assumingly leather or a similar material, leggings beneath them.

                With the bright gold and maroon of their leader, Alec thought the three of them struck an incredibly striking image. His own teammates apparently thought so too, as they were staring at them almost exactly as he was.

                “Thank you for the assist.” He said as soon as he felt like he wouldn’t swallow his tongue if he tried to speak. “Nothing we were doing seemed to be stopping those things.”

                “Powerful light is their only weakness.” The woman explained. “We’ve encountered them before, and actual weaponry doesn’t do anything.”

                “Not that you weren’t making an awesome effort though!” The young guy exclaimed. “I greatly enjoyed the decapitation thing you had going on.” He added the last part with a grin and point towards Will.

                He beamed. “Figured I would try my hand at being the Red Queen.”

                “Now I’m picturing you swinging flamingoes around!” Jace exclaimed, causing Alec and Jem to groan.

                “No.” they said simultaneously, producing dejected drooping shoulders from the two Herondale’s.

                “What are those things?” Izzy asked, walking over to the closest pile of dust and poking at it with her bow staff.

                “We call them Shades.” The leader replied. “We aren’t entirely sure, but have very good idea that Nightshade produces them.”

                Alec opened his utility belt and tossed a vial to Izzy, which she easily caught. She then bent down and gathered some of the dust into the vial before throwing it back to him, which he snatched from the air and stowed back inside the belt.

                “Impressive.” The woman remarked with a smile.

                “Diamond and I work well together.” Izzy remarked, walking to Alec and leaning her head against his shoulder momentarily.

                “You’re brother and sister right?” the blue clothed guy asked. “The way you fight is so similar, you had to have grown up together.”

                “Cain here is a bit of a fan.” The leader teased. “Watches you on the news and everything. I think he squealed the first time your name was revealed.”

                “Don’t tell them that!”

                Izzy laughed and nodded. “We are. Our identities aren’t really a secret. Any classified thing we do, its hardly ever in uniform.”

                “Well of course, you’re governmentally sanctioned.”

                “Uh-huh. Starburst, Mufasa and I need the cover. We’re technically criminals.” Cain remarked in agreement with his female teammate and then frowned. “I probably shouldn’t have said that.”

                “Don’t worry, you just saved our lives.” Jace assured him. “We aren’t going to arrest someone who just helped us.”

                “Specially not when you will continue to need our help.” Mufasa, and wow was that an amusing codename, said causing Alec to frown.

                “What do you mean?”

                “Well, these aren’t going to be the last Shade’s you come across. Everything you have is useless against them. The three of us can actually do something, ergo you need our help.”

                “We cannot enlist the help of civilians.” Alec said, his tone holding a sense of finality. “It’s not safe, and would never be permitted.”

                “You really don’t have a lot of choice, Crimson Diamond.” He retorted, golden irises narrowing at him. “What happens when you come across an army’s worth of these things?”

                “We’d probably die.” Will remarked. “Silvershot is the only one of us that can do anything, boss. Mufasa has a point.”

                “Look, I think its admirable what you do, I truly do.” Alec told them, looking between all three. “But its not safe, or right, of us to bring you in on any of this.”

                “He’s going to start quoting clearance rules and classified nonsense soon.” Jace quipped, a grin gracing his features. “I promise its not personal, he just has this idea that rules should be followed. It’s totally lame.”

                “Gladiator!” Alec hissed, glaring at his best friend. “I was not. I’m merely stating that its dangerous, and you are civilians.”

                “It’s our choice to do this.” Starburst remarked, and seriously, where did they get their codenames from? “We’ll be doing it with or without you, if we team up it will give us both resources that we wouldn’t have otherwise. I saw what you can do Silvershot, and it is very impressive, but not enough to keep all five of you alive.”

                “She is right.” Jem stated. “I would either pass out, or we would have to up my medicine a dangerous amount.”

                “Not happening!” Will exclaimed, taking a subtle step in front of the silver haired man, as if to protect him from even the mere thought.

                “See. Exactly.” Mufasa stated, and then with an unfairly attractive smirk, he practically purred, “Besides, breaking the rules is fun.”

                With whatever voice modulator it was that he used, it should not have been as arousing as it was, and Alec hated that he had to take a deep breath to stop himself from reacting.

                “Okay, fine. We could probably use your help.” He agreed. “At least with these Shades.”

                “Glad you agree!” he exclaimed. “And we promise, it’s a two-way bridge. You’ll be helping us just as much.”

                “If not more.” Cain added. “There’s only so much we can learn with what we have available to us.”

                “You seem to know more then we do.” Jem pointed out. “You’ve seen these things before.”

                “We assume that Sunbeam and Nightshade know how to time things to be gone before you arrive.” Mufasa stated. “They don’t have that advantage over us.”

                “We’ve only ever seen Nightshade, and he is terrifying as shit!” Cain exclaimed. “Like a giant black demon thing with wing like cape thing coming off of his hips.”

                “Beautiful description.” Jace deadpanned.

                “Its honestly what we saw.” Starburst agreed. “And it was only for a moment before he disappeared in a cloud of shadows.”

                “Sounds like a horror movie.” Will observed.

                “It kinda was.” She agreed, giving him a smile. “You all get alerts before we do, but we can get you to the situation faster. It’ll be another benefit to us teaming up.”

                “I do see the benefit.” Alec agreed reluctantly. “But you follow my lead, and if I say you get out of the situation, you get out.”

                “Even if it puts your team in danger?” Mufasa asked, the look in his eyes giving the impression that he was raising an unimpressed brow.

                “I would never put my team in danger!” he snapped at him. “Ever. And if you work with us, you become part of my team so that includes you. If I say to get out, you get out. No matter what.”

                They stared each other down until the slightly shorter man nodded his head, purple tipped hair bouncing slightly with the harsh movement. “Okay Diamond. We’ll follow your lead. My team still listens to me though.”

                “Of course. I wouldn’t try to take over your team.”

                He gave a wide smile and offered a hand. Alec took only a moment to study the long-fingered appendage that was covered partially by the flared studded cuff of the man’s jacket before he reached out and placed his own partially gloved hand in the other’s.

                “Very excited to be working with you Diamond. Though I must say, your name is a bit on the nose.” He said with a nod towards the bright red emblem across Alec’s chest.

                “You named yourself after a cartoon lion.”

                Mufasa laughed heartily, the sound strange as it came through the voice modifier. “True, though it was more for the actual meaning.”

                “King? Bit presumptuous of you.” He remarked raising a brow in question.

                “Oh, I promise you, humble is not a thing I am. Though I do swear the name isn’t some sort of declaration.”

                Alec looked him over, eyes catching on the maroon and black half cape that hung from defined biceps before roving over his bare abs to long legs clad in more maroon leather. He looked back up into gold eyes and let out a little grin. “Your uniform does the declaration for you.”

                “Oh, and what sort of declaration is that?” he asked with a challenging step forward.

                Alec wished he could stop the flush that ran up his neck and over his cheeks, but all he could do was give a small shrug and let his grin widen. “That you’re in charge.”

                “Damn straight. Don’t forget fabulous though.”

                “Are they arguing or flirting?” he heard Jace ask.

                “Both?” Will suggested and his cousin laughed.

                “Both is good.”

                Alec groaned and took a step away from the other man. “How will we get in touch with you?”

                Mufasa raised his hand, and with a shimmer of blue light a phone was in his hand. The lack of weight against his hip caused Alec to drop his hand down to where his own phone should have been. The vigilante handing the device over to him answered if it was his or not, and he gave the man a disapproving look.

                “Just give me a call whenever you need to darling. We’ll be there immediately.” He winked before speaking into what was likely their own com unit. “Osiris love, we’re ready to go home.”

                Suddenly a bright gold sphere appeared in the room, and with a jaunty wave Mufasa and his teammates stepped into it before disappearing completely.

                “Well that was something else.” Will commented amusedly.

                Alec nodded and then glanced down at his phone. As soon as he saw the new contact he couldn’t help the bark of laughter that left him.

                “What?” Jace asked.

                “He put his name in my phone as the lion emoji.” He replied, a wide grin spreading onto his lips. Oh, he was so not prepared for this man. Not in anyway.

 

 

                Magnus adjusted the lapel of his plum suit jacket as he stood back and watched Alexander Lightwood address the throngs of reporters spread out in the lawn of his lab. After finally meeting the man the night before he could honestly say that he was more than intrigued.

                He had always been fascinated by the man, the way he held himself with such confidence and command. Not to mention the way that sinfully tight leather material clung to him. He had also always admired the way he handled the press and public, gently and respectfully, and was beyond delighted that it wasn’t just a façade.

                True, he hadn’t been the sweetest to Magnus, Simon and Tessa last night, but the vigilante honestly couldn’t blame him. Nor could he say he wouldn’t have reacted similarly in the same position. Its not as if the agent had been rude either.

                He wanted to know how he would react to Magnus himself, and that desire was honestly what drove him to come down to the D-LAS facility himself. As CEO, showing up personally at a facility of his after an attack would bring a lot of attention to himself and he hoped that it would be positive for once and make his curiosity worthwhile.

                He knew the moment that the press caught sight of him, as they began to scuttle away from the agent and in his direction.

                “Mr. Bane what do you know of the attack on your facility last night?”

                “Do you know what they were targeting?”

                “Are you here to thank the HEAT team for stopping the perpetrators?”

                “Now, now ladies and gents, one at a time.” He flashed a brilliant smile and pushed his sunglasses up his nose, beaming at them all through dark colored contacts. “I don’t know anything as of yet, and of course I want to thank the wonderful heroes that protected my scientists’ hard work.” He turned then to beam at Lightwood as the man walked closer.

                Without the lifts in his boots, Magnus was a few inches shorter than the towering giant of a man, yet the lower sight didn’t diminish the appeal. He was still just as heartbreakingly attractive as he stood before them in a relaxed parade rest. His arms behind his back arched his chest out minutely, the shining red diamond standing proudly out amongst all of the black. He really did look delicious.

                “Mr. Lightwood!” Magnus exclaimed as he got closer. “I take it I have you to thank for nothing of mine being destroyed?”

                “It was a joint effort Mr. Bane.” He replied, voice calm and even as an empty smile came onto his face. “My team and I had some much-needed assistance from the Vagabonds as well. Though, your ceiling was destroyed unfortunately.”

                Wow. Magnus was impressed that the agent gave his team any recognition, let alone credit. He must not actually have a hatred for vigilantes like Magnus had believed him to. “Really? Well then, I thank them as well! And a ceiling is a ceiling. All glass seemed silly anyway.”

                Magnus stepped closer and asked, “Do you know who facilitated the attack?”

                “We have suspects yes, but nothing concrete yet.”

                What a political response. “Well, you have my full support until you find them!” he exclaimed, holding out his hand for the other to shake.

                Like he had only hours before, the soldier took a moment to look at the offered appendage. Magnus knew that with the nails painted a vibrant silver and a copious amount of lotion, most people would never make a connection between his two identities. He only hoped that a trained professional fell into the category of most people.

                It wasn’t long before he was once again shaking the strong hand, keeping his grip looser then he had before. Just to be cautious though, he teasingly ran his thumb along the back of Lightwood’s hand, on the only patch of skin visible through a break in his fingerless gloves, and sent the man a flirty smile. “For a soldier, you have very soft hands.”

                He turned bright red and pulled his hand away so fast it was as if Magnus had burned him. “Uhm, thank you Mr. Bane.” He glanced behind him to where his pale silver haired team mate was beckoning him to come closer.  “It was lovely to meet you, Mr. Bane. If you would excuse me though?”

                “Of course, Mr. Lightwood! Duty calls.” He ushered him away and turned back to the press in order to answer a few of the loud questions they just loved to yell towards him. He only allowed it to continue for about ten minutes though before ducking away as well, heading in the same direction as the other man had gone.

                The lab truly was covered in glass, he observed as he entered the building. In the early morning light, it was much more obvious. The whole ceiling had collapsed inward, covering the expanse of the lab in a glittery rainbow of sharp edges. He kind of liked the way it looked, if it hadn’t been so disastrous, as well as dangerous.

                “Mr. Lightwood!” he called, waving a hand to catch the others attention.

                His head snapped toward him and he quickly made his way away from his teammates. “Mr. Bane. Can I help you?”

                “Oh, please, call me Magnus.” He implored. “And what about you? Is it actually Agent Lightwood? Or if you’d prefer, Crimson Diamond?”

                The adorable flush was back at the sultry way Magnus purred his codename and he shook his head. “Uhm, no, Alec is okay. What can I do for you?”

                “Well, I didn’t want to say anything in front of the nosey camera bugs, but I was wondering if you could confirm for me that this was an attack by Sunbeam and Nightshade?” he asked with a beseeching look.

                “Well, I really can’t confirm anything for sure, but it does seem that way yes.” Alec replied after a small hesitation.

                “Do you know if they were after anything in particular?”

                He shook his head. “No, not that we have found yet.”

                “This lab is very important to me.” Magnus told him as he pulled a business card from his breast pocket. “As are the people that work here. When you figure it out, if someone or something specific was a target, would you please let me know?”

                He held the card out to him between two fingers, the thick cardstock hanging between them as if it hovered on a cliff’s edge. Finally, though, the soldier reached out and took it, carefully storing it in one of the pockets of his belt.

                “I will do my best, Mr. Bane.”

                Magnus reached out and placed a hand on the others wrist, faintly wishing that the thick arm guard wasn’t in the way. “Magnus, please.” He gave him an honest warm smile. “And thank you, Alexander.”

                “Yes. Magnus. Of course.” He replied, his tone slightly embarrassed. “Anything I can do to help, I will.”

                He resisted the urge to kiss the other’s cheek in goodbye, instead squeezing the wrist beneath his fingers lightly before stepping away. “You are the sweetest. Now I know why the public loves you.” He gave a wink and turned away, but not before getting to see the lovely blush once more. Oh yes, Alexander Lightwood would end up being the death of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I'm very delighted by the positive response I've gotten so far! You are all very fantastic.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec does a lot of thinking and Magnus enjoys causing him to blush. The team begins a plan to find their elusive enemies.

Alec watched Magnus Bane leave until he was completely out of sight, a strange feeling in his stomach. That was twice in one day that incredibly beautiful men had given him their numbers, both of which he had admired from a far for an embarrassingly long period of time, and it was a bit of a crushing thought that neither were meant for him personally. Especially because he could see himself becoming more than attracted to both of them.

                Jem appearing at his elbow shook him from his thoughts and he turned to face his slender brother, who looked dead on his feet.

                “You okay Jem?” he asked quietly.

                He nodded. “I’m fine Alec, just getting tired is all. Need my medicine soon.” He gave a reassuring smile, and then pointed at Alec’s belt, his smile turning into a grin. “What did Magnus Bane give you?”

                “His phone number, to let him know how the investigation goes.”

                “Why do you sound like you wish he had just given you his phone number?” he teased, grin getting even more impossibly wide.             

    Alec snorted and fondly rolled his eyes. “Well, we can’t all meet our soulmates at eleven.”

                The smile then turned soft and loving as he glanced behind them, Alec turning as well, to look at Will who was leaning against a staircase seemingly more asleep then awake. “True, I guess I did luck out. Though you did get two numbers today.” The last part was said teasingly.

                He laughed and shook his head. “It so doesn’t count Jem. They’re business numbers.” He shrugged and then rolled his neck to loosen tight muscles. “Come on, we should head home.”

                “Back to Headquarters?” he asked as they began to walk towards Will.

                “No, you guys need sleep. I’ll drop you off at your apartment. Come back in later this afternoon.” He replied as he stifled a yawn.

                “Seems like you could use the sleep too.” Jem remarked, to which Will nodded enthusiastically.

                “Damn straight bossman. You totally know Jace and Izzy fell asleep hours ago as soon as they were done with the evidence.”

                “Either that, or are still buried in it.” Alec agreed. “Next time I’ll let you two take the Chance assignment.”               

  “Every time we take the Chance, we end up stuck inside a nightmare.” Will grumbled. “I prefer staying with you in the field.”

                “If you’re sure.” He said with a small smile. “Let’s go though, I told Jem I would drop you guys off at your apartment.”

                “You are a heavenly angel and my favorite person.” Will groaned happily. “Well, beside Jem of course.”

                After dropping the two of them off he made his way to his own apartment. As soon as he had pushed the door shut he took the few steps to the wide couch and fell down onto it face first. He loved his job, he truly did, but sometimes it took his toll on him.

                Like now, where he had spent the entire night processing the labs in an attempt to learn more about the Shades, their creator and what the man and his female cohort were after. There was also the hassle of the press as soon as word of the attack had gotten out. As team lead he was the unfortunate soul that had to deal with them. Though, that was honestly more due to Will and Jace being awful at placating them, Jem being uncomfortable and them often objectifying Izzy than it being a true part of his leadership role.

                Those were physical exhaustions though, ones that he was very used to. It was the emotional ones that were beginning to weigh on him. Not just the emotions that came from being around death and violence on a daily basis, but personal ones as well.

                He had truly meant it when he told Jem that he was lucky to have Will. The two had met when Jem had moved in with the Lightwoods as a boy after his parents had died, as the Lightwoods and Herondales were close friends. They had connected almost instantly and were some of the lucky ones.

                Due to the hours, the strain, the assignments, hell pretty much just every aspect of the job it was near impossible to have a private life. The last time he had been on a date, let alone kissed someone, had been nearing two years now and he was lonely. Close to thirty years old, and completely alone.

                He shuffled enough to dig the business card from his belt to stare at the bright purple lettering against cream cardstock. Magnus Bane in all his elegant classy glory was the epitome of Alec’s type. Beautiful and masculine with a killer smile. He seemed kind too which was a huge plus for him. Magnus Bane had genuinely caring and softly warm eyes that even in their brief conversation that day had drawn him in with their gentleness and honest concern.

                The thought of eyes made his mind turn to the other number he had received that day. Mufasa and his piercing golden cat eyes was even more physically appealing, as he had far too much golden skin on display to be fair to Alec’s overactive and very deprived hormones. Alec knew he had been flirting with him too, though how much of it was sincere and how much of it was just the man being obnoxious in an attempt to get under his skin, he wasn’t sure.

                He groaned and tossed the card on the worn wooden coffee table. Who was he kidding himself? Magnus Bane was so far out of his league it was laughable, and Mufasa was an arrogant conceited pain in the ass whose name he didn’t even know. Neither of them was a dating candidate in anyway imaginable.

                He huffed and gathered the fluffy pillow above him into his arms and buried his face in it. He would just have to continue his solitary life. Maybe eventually he would get used to it. Or maybe he could adopt a cat? A black one with golden eyes sounded like an excellent companion to him.  

                Sometime later Alec woke, unsure of when he had even fallen asleep. He couldn’t tell what had woken him, warring between how hot and sticky he was and the loud shrill sound coming from somewhere along his hip. It took him a moment to realize what it was his phone and he groaned, lifting his hand to tap his earpiece until it connected to the device.

                “Hello?”

                “Did I wake you big brother?” Izzy’s voice came through with a slight teasing lit. “I tried to wait long enough for you to get some rest.”

                “What time’st?”

                “Just about three.”

                Three? Wow almost a full eight hours of sleep. That was unheard of for him. “Do you have something?” he asked as he pushed himself to a sitting position. The leather and Kevlar on his body creaking as he moved and he let out a groan. No wonder he was so hot. The thick black material and his lack of an air conditioner did not mix.

                “We do. We’re pretty sure we found the thing that prompted the attack.”

                “So, it was one thing?” Alec asked as he began to strip his gloves and arm guards off, dropping the sweaty material on the couch in disgust. He couldn’t believe he had fallen asleep in his uniform and the blasted sun coming in from his wide windows was making him regret that action with every fiber of his being.

                “We think so. They’re working on something that could be revolutionary for the physically Enhanced community.”

                “Okay.” He unclipped his belt and tossed it beside the other pieces. “I’ll be in soon.”

                “You going to call _Mufasa_.” The way she said the name made him let out a surprised laugh.

                “I can’t tell if you’re mocking him, me or just making a Lion King reference.” He said as he stood and unclipped the Kevlar that covered his chest.

                She laughed as well. “A bit of all three? So, are you going to call him?”

                Alec groaned. “I should, shouldn’t I?”

                “You did promise him.”

                He pulled off the deep black outer layer of leather before replying, letting out a relieved breath to have the sticky material off of his arms. He really needed to get a long sleeved sweat resistant layer. “I did, yes.”

                “So, you’ll call him? It’ll be lots of fun to watch you two flirt argue again.”

                “Isabelle.” He groaned, causing her to giggle.

                “You know you were! Besides, he might be good for you! Getting laid will help you mellow out!”

                “I am not sleeping with a man whose only name I know is that of a cartoon lion!”

                She burst into laughter. “Oh, come on! The mask might make it hot!”

                “I’m hanging up on you.” He stated bluntly.

                “Love you too!”

                “Yeah, yeah. Love you.” He did hang up then and reluctantly dug his phone from his discarded belt. He stared at it for a moment before unlocking the screen and pulling up the new contact.

                It only rang a couple of times before Mufasa’s distorted voice came into his ear. “Hello partner.”

                “What do you do, wear that modulator everywhere?” he asked in lieu of a greeting.

                The man laughed. “Now that would just be inconvenient. Its inside the phone.”

                “Makes a lot more sense.” He remarked before bending at the waist to unlatch the two thigh holsters, carefully setting them aside as one contained a couple knives and the other a gun.

                “What was that?” Mufasa asked.

                “What was what?”

                “That clicking and leather noise. Are you getting dressed?”

                “What, do you have the ears of a cat too?”                

He laughed again. That sound was so weird coming out as distorted as it did. “No, its just a very distinct sound. So, are you?”

                “Undressed.” He reluctantly informed him as he began to unlace his boot. “I did call you for a reason though.”

                “Oh, undressed! Even better. Does it have anything to do with the reason you called?”

                “What! No!” Alec exclaimed, a blush flooding his cheeks. “That’s not at all why I called! We found out what Sunbeam and Nightshade were after. At least we think so.”

                “Oh, boo. So not as fun. So, what was it?”

                “My team hasn’t told me specifically. I was calling to see if you would be able to meet us at HEAT headquarters.”            

     “I probably could in about an hour. It would just be me though.”

                “That’s fine, I’m sure you can fill your team in at a time that’s convenient for them.” He tossed his boots towards the end of the couch and stretched as he stood. “An hour works perfectly, I still need to get back to work myself.”

                “Oh, so you don’t live there?”

                “No?” he made a confused face. “Its basically just a high-tech office building with training grounds. Why would I live there?”

                “I always assumed that you guys were like a military, with bunkers and robot people that had no life.”

                “Well, I never claimed that I had a life.” Alec remarked, grinning as he caused the other man to laugh again.

                “That, I can see as I have no life either.”

                “Awe, too busy saving people as a cartoon lion?” he asked while chucking his undershirt off.

                Mufasa snorted. “Maybe I should incorporate a mane into my uniform. I need to go, will see you soon. Though, it would be much more intriguing to see you now. Have fun sliding out of all that leather.”

                He hung up then and left Alec standing shirtless in his living room, afore mentioned leather surrounding him as he stood dumbfounded. Damn him. He was going to make this team up unfairly hard for Alec. In more ways than one.

 

                Magnus gave a thankful nod to the agent that had led him to where he could find the HEAT team and then looked around until he located Alexander. The sight of the tall dark-haired beauty almost made him swallow his tongue.

                He was out of his Crimson Diamond get up, and somehow even more attractive in the tight jeans and long-sleeved black shirt he had donned. His sleeves were rolled up to reveal his forearms, and damn was that a tattoo snaking up his arm, and he was bent over a holographic table. Magnus had appreciated the mental images he had received from their phone conversation earlier, but the real image of his ass wrapped delectably in denim as he bent forward was even better.

                “Nice set up you have here.” He announced as he entered the room. The soldier spun around to look at him, and Magnus couldn’t help but preen at the once over he was given.

                “Mufasa. Thank you for coming.”

                “Oh no, it’s my pleasure Diamond.”

                “Alec. Out of the uniform its Alec.” He nodded towards the four around the table who all waved or nodded as he pointed at them. “This is my sister Isabelle, adoptive brother Jem, his boyfriend Will, and Will’s cousin and my best friend Jace.”

                Magnus blinked, taken aback by the blatant reveal of their names. Publicly, Alexander was the only one whose name was for sure known. It had no doubt been a political move, giving the public a sense of closeness to the man once his name was revealed. Magnus knew that the HEAT team didn’t wear masks, and it wouldn’t be too hard to find the names if you tried. He still wasn’t expecting them to just give their identities up like it was nothing.

                “I’m still not telling you my name.”

                Alexander snorted. “I wasn’t trying to make you. Merely showing you what our trust looks like.”

                Ouch. Magnus wasn’t sure if the other man meant it as the insult it sounded like, but it hurt nonetheless. He gave a sharp grin. “Ah, well to me trust is the fact that I will be letting you watch my back.”

                “Fair enough.” He shrugged and motioned towards the table. “Take a seat. Izzy can show you what we know.”

                Isabelle smiled at him. “You can take your cape jacket thing off if you like. We may be sitting here for a while.”

                He smiled at her, but shook his head. “Thank you, Izzy, but it’s a complex mess. I’ll be fine.” He sat beside Alexander and the blondie, Jace he had said, and gave the only woman in the room his rapt attention.

                She shrugged in response before she began to speak. “So, there are a lot of things at D-LAS that our resident Enhanced haters, which is so ironic since it seems like at least Nightshade is one, would want to destroy but nothing more than they would Project Invisibility.”

                Magnus bit back a gasp, but his eyes widened and the white-haired man, Jem his name was, across from him must have noticed as he rose an eyebrow.

                “Have you heard of it?”

                “I, have.” He replied hesitantly. He knew more than they could possibly figure out about Project Invisibility. He had come up with it.

                “What do you know?” the boyfriend, Will, asked. And damn did Jem get a good catch. If Alexander wasn’t on the team he would definitely be the looker.

                “Not a lot. Just that it’s something that will help the physically Enhanced.” Magnus lied easily.

                “From what we gathered it’s a device someone with a physical Enhancement would wear and it would be able to hide said Enhancement. Essentially it would allow them to blend in.” Alec explained, his tone impressed. “For people that are ridiculed for their appearance, it’ll be a life saver. Utterly astonishing.”

                Once again, the man made Magnus preen. These devices were Magnus’s babies and he was so delighted that Alec was impressed. “Ah. I can see how that would be something they would want to destroy. It’ll change a lot of lives.”

                “I’ll totally buy one.” Jace remarked, gesturing towards the swirling golden lines that covered his skin. “It’ll be a lot easier to get a date if half the women around aren’t freaked out by these things on my skin.”

                “They’re not things.” Alexander reprimanded him with a glare.

                “Careful cousin, or you’ll get another of bossman’s ‘you are beautiful, stop being a dick’ speeches.” Will remarked with a grin.

                “With the amount of times I’ve heard it, you’d think Alec was attracted to me!”

                Magnus didn’t like the thought at all and looked over to his side to see Alexander’s reaction. The man rolled his eyes and shot the blonde and exasperated look. “You wish Jace.”

                “Anyway!” Isabelle interrupted before the other could reply. “It’s the most classified thing the labs are working on, and definitely the most beneficial to the community.”

                “We think it was their target.” Jem informed him. “After all, everything that they have attacked or destroyed was related to making Enhanced more comfortable, or so they could integrate with the general population.”

                “You’re thinking they don’t want Enhanced to be able to blend in?” Magnus inferred with a nod.

                “Well, more like they want complete segregation.” Alexander replied. “That’s been our thought for a while. If this device comes into production, there will really be no way to tell who is an Enhanced and who isn’t.”

                Magnus sighed and ran his hand through his hair, careful not to disrupt his mask in the process. “My team and I have been wondering why they acted like terrorists who wanted to exterminate Enhanced without actually killing anyone. This actually makes sense.”

                “It may also be why Nightshade is an Enhanced attacking the Enhanced. Most of the places they have hit are ones that are either integrated with the general public, or are doing something to help them do so. They may even be an Enhanced supremist.” Alexander explained. “Having never actually seen them, or them publishing some sort of manifesto or statement we have no idea on their true motives.”

                “It’s a plausible theory.” Magnus remarked with a nod. “So, what are you thinking of as a next step?”

                “The prototype for Project Invisibility is in a warehouse owned by MageInc.” Isabelle answered. “We want to patrol it tonight, stay hidden within and outside of it. We don’t know if they know its there, or if they needed the failed attack last night to find out but it’s the only step we can think of.”

                “I can get behind that.” Magnus stated with a nod of his head. “Starburst and Cain will be able to too, but not for the whole night. I’ll even bring a member you haven’t met, Ragnarok.”

                “I feel mildly bad for Starburst.” Will observed. “You’ve all got bad ass names and she’s a candy. I mean, they’re totally my favorite and all but she’s so much more bad ass then a little fruit square.”

                Magnus let out a bark of laughter and grinned at the man. “Careful there Will, that was quite a lot of admiration to have in your voice as you sit next to your boyfriend.”

                He flushed. “I didn’t mean it like that!”

                Jem reached over and tangled their fingers together. “I know love. Mufasa is just messing with you.”

                Magnus grinned and nodded as he lifted a hand in agreement, to which Will pointed at him with a frown. “You are an unfair and mean man. Not funny.”

                Alexander cleared his throat and they turned their attention back to him. “So, you’ll be up for staking out the warehouse tonight?”

                “Absolutely. Sounds like a blast.” He grinned and then added, his attention locked on Alexander as he asked, “Are you going to inform MageInc?”

                “Not yet.” He replied. “The CEO gave me his number, but I would rather wait until we have something conclusive to tell him. I also don’t want to chance them moving the prototype or anything. This is our best bet so far to catch Sunbeam and Nightshade.”

                “Wait, wait, hold up!” Isabelle exclaimed. “Magnus freaking Bane gave you his phone number!”

                Alexander turned bright red. “For business Iz. Business.”

                “Oh, no way. Uh-huh. You are not brushing this off! Magnus Bane has been your crush since you came out and he took over his father’s business. You’ve literally waxed poetic about him when drunk! And you’re telling me that you not only met him, but he gave you his number!”

                Magnus could barely stop himself from staring at Alexander in shock. The younger man was scarlet as he glared at his sister, but Magnus had never been more delighted. He was his crush? Truly? This unbelievably gorgeous and talented man would wax poetic about _him_. What had he done in a former life to be so lucky?

                “Isabelle, stop talking.” Alexander hissed. “It wasn’t a big deal. He just asked me to keep him in the loop. All very professional.”

                Professional his ass. Magnus had wanted to touch him the entire time they were talking.

                “He was super calm about it.” Jem remarked with a grin. “I was surprised.”              

   “I hate you both.” He remarked, glaring at his siblings. He turned away from them to look at Magnus. “I’m sorry about them, Mufasa. Please just, ignore them.”

                “Oh, no can do darling. I’m delighted to find out that you truly are attracted to men. Though Magnus Bane? Truly abysmal taste.”

                “I thought your Enhancement was supposed to improve your eyesight, not make it shit.” He replied icily. Magnus wanted to laugh. An insult inside a wonderful compliment. The idea of Alec defending his honor even as he insulted him was a truly delectable thought. He wondered what the soldier’s reaction would be if he ever found out just who Mufasa really is. It was a fruitless thought as he never would, but oh how fun and complicated this secret identity thing will get!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading as always you lovely beings you. Your kudos and comments put a smile on my face. :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stakeout on the warehouse and a confrontation with Sunbeam and Nightshade.

Alec glanced around the warehouse district, fingers tapping impatiently against his thigh. He hated this part. The sitting and waiting. He was a man of action, one that did so much better when he had a task at hand. So, this standing here and waiting for Jace and Will to finish the survey alongside Cain was beginning to get on his nerves.

                “You doing okay there Diamond?” Mufasa asked as he suddenly came up behind him. “You look as if you are going to vibrate out of your clothes. Not that I would mind of course.”

                He rolled his eyes, yet nodded with a faint smile on his face. “I hate waiting.”

                “Aren’t you a sniper? Doesn’t waiting come with the job.”

                “That’s different.” Alec turned to face the other man. “When I’m waiting with my bow in my hand I have a purpose. Standing out here waiting for my teammates, I’m just standing here. It makes my teeth hurt.”

                “That might be because you’re clenching your jaw.” Mufasa remarked with an amused smirk on his lips.

                Alec shot the other man an unimpressed look. “Funny.”

                “I do try darling.”

                “He believes he should be a comedian. We assure him he did not miss his calling.” Ragnarok, the Vagabond they had just met, remarked as he came to Alec’s other side.

                He looked over to the other man, the pale green skin of his neck and lower face stood out brightly beside the black and magenta he wore. Even beside Mufasa he was the most dramatically dressed. Likely due to the long floor length high collared cape and mask that looked like an explosion covering his eyes and nose. He was also hilarious in an incredibly dry fashion and seemed to love using said humor at his leader’s expense. Alec loved him.

                “Well at least I know he’s not trying his hand at humor outside of his pretty gold mask.”

                “Awe, you think my mask is pretty? That warms my heart. What about me, am I pretty too?”

                Alec could see his eye lashes flutter in his peripheral vision and was incredibly grateful he wasn’t facing him, as he knew the look would likely cause him to become a stuttering mess. Lucky for him, he didn’t have to answer as Ragnarok did it for him with a snort.

                “False modesty does not suit you my friend.”

                “How do you know I wasn’t genuinely curious?”

                “I doubt anyone who sees you in that doesn’t think you’re pretty.” Alec remarked before turning bright red and hurrying to get away, joining his siblings a few feet away.

                “Are you embarrassing yourself big brother?” Izzy asked as he reached them.

                “Not a word Viper. Not a word.”

                Jem grinned. “You know, he is very attractive. None of us blame you for looking.”

                “They’re all incredibly attractive.” Izzy agreed. “Jace and I have a bet on whether or not they’re super models in their day lives.”

                The boys turned to look at the three Enhanced before nodding in agreement. “I could see that.” Jem agreed. “Starburst is in a skirt. Well, half of a skirt.”

                “James Carstairs, are you checking her out!” Izzy gasped, causing his eyes to widen as he turned away.

                “No! I am most absolutely not. In no way.”

                “Deny it again and we might believe you.” Alec teased.

                “I was not checking her out! I was merely pointing out the fact that she fights in a dress. Even Viper can’t fight in a dress. Its impressive. That’s all.” He then gave a playful glare to Izzy. “You used my real name.”

                “Coms aren’t on, I get a pass.”

                “That is not how it works.”

                “Oh, it so is.”

                Alec rolled his eyes fondly and walked away again, beginning a small pacing circle. A couple of moments later Starburst joined him with a soft smile.

                “Waiting is hard, isn’t it?”

                He nodded. “I hate sending Will and Jace in somewhere together. They’re the best of us, especially at recon, but sometimes because they’re so good they get careless.”

                “I understand that. Mufasa and Ragnarok are so powerful, sometimes they forget they have limitations too.” She glanced over at the two men who seemed to be playfully bickering. “The rest of us tend to worry sometimes as well. Cain’s Enhancement certainly comes in handy often.”

                “What is it he does exactly?” Alec asked. “I mean, if that’s not rude to ask of course!”                

“You’re a sweetie. Don’t worry, its not. Cain makes forcefields and shields. He can also ward objects.”

                “So, he’s your line of defense?”

                “Oh, absolutely! Cain and I, we aren’t fighters. Not in a sense that Mufasa and Ragnarok are. These Shades are the first things we have come across that we are really useful against offensively.”

                “May I ask what your enhancement is?”

                She smiled and pointed towards his quiver. “May I?”

                He nodded and she reached over and pulled one of the arrows from it. Seconds later her form shimmered and he was staring at an exact copy of himself.

                He gasped, and heard his siblings do so as well. “Wow. That’s impressive. I’m not totally sure where you get the name Starburst from it though?”

                She giggled, the sound odd coming out in his voice. Moments later she was herself again and her hand was full of lights, multi colored and beautiful like mini galaxies in her palm. “This is where the name comes from. Otherwise I would have been something like Chameleon, so I am very grateful for this ability as well!”

                Alec smiled and accepted the arrow back as she handed it to him. “I think they are both very fascinating. Enhancements have always intrigued me, not in a creepy way! Just that I want to know all I can about them.”

                “I understand Diamond, you don’t have to worry.” She smiled warmly at him, her blue eyes softening behind the galaxy she wore. “I’ve been intrigued by your team for years, have watched every one of your and your teams’ interviews. I know you have very good opinions on Enhanced.”

                “Okay.” He couldn’t help the faint blush at her endorsement, really not used to the pseudo celebrity status the HEAT team has. “As long as my questions don’t bother you.”

                “Not at all. Would you mind one of mine?”

                He shook his head. “Of course not.”

                “What does HEAT stand for?”

                He smiled. “I’m actually kind of proud of that one. Gladiator really wanted it to say HEAT, I have no idea why, but I went with it. Took a bit of time to figure out but its Handling of Enhanced and Advanced Threats. We aren’t just a team that deals with the Enhanced, but any sort of chemical, mechanical, and all other scientific advancements. The public seems to forget that not all Enhanced are threats, I wanted a name that shows we only have our eye on the violent ones.”

                “I like that.” She beamed. “I’ve always hated how in shows or comics the task forces that deal with powered people always make it seem as if all those with powers are dangerous.”

                “I don’t want to contribute to a society that believes so.” Alec assured her. “Which is why I am so determined to stop Sunbeam and Nightshade. No matter their angle, they are causing problems for the Enhanced community.”

                “Do you think we can catch them tonight?”

                “If we’re lucky.” Will’s voice came from behind Alec’s shoulder. “We set up alarms at all entrances, Cain reinforced all the windows and Gladiator says we couldn’t have set up a better trap.”

                Starburst’s eyes widened at his sudden appearance and Alec turned around to give him an unimpressed look. “Was the sneaking up really necessary?”

                “I’ll get you sometime bossman, I promise.”

                “Don’t count on it Bluejay.” Jace remarked as he and Cain joined them. “We’re all set Diamond. What’s the plan?”

                The two teams gathered around him and he immediately began to address them. “Okay, Gladiator you and Bluejay know the layout of the warehouse best, I want you on the ground at the entrances. Mufasa, as long as you don’t mind, I believe it would be best if two of your teammates stay with each of them.”

                “Agreed. Starburst you stay with Bluejay, Ragnarok with Gladiator.”

                “Viper I want you and Silvershot to stay with the prototype. Do not let them get their hands on it.”

                “Where should I be?” Cain asked eagerly, his eyes flickering towards Izzy as he spoke.

                “Can you keep a shield up around other people?” Alec asked curiously.

                “Sure can! So, I should go with them?”

                “No need to go all puppy Cain, you can go with the attractive female superhero. I’ll keep her attractive brother with me.” Mufasa replied with a wink in Alec’s direction, causing both he and Cain to blush.

                “I just meant I would be most helpful there!”

                “It’s okay cutie.” Izzy winked at him. “I know I am a pretty good motivator too.”

                “Mufasa and I will stay up in the rafters and keep an eye on all of you. I know against the Shades most of us aren’t a whole lot of use, but do not just stand aside and let our Enhanced partners do everything! We can take them apart like we did last time.”

                “Of course, Diamond!” Will exclaimed. “Could never make the lovely Starburst do all the heavy lifting.”

                “No flirting while the coms are on Bluejay.” Alec reminded him with a teasing smile.

                “I’m not flirting! Silvershot, remind him what our flirting looks like.”

                “No!” Izzy and Jace called together.

                Alec groaned and reached up to switch on his com unit. “Coms are on, professionalism now, please people.”

                “Professionalism is boring.” Mufasa remarked as he followed him into the warehouse. “Are you sure the flirting rule has to pertain for us?”

                “Yes.” He replied shortly, causing the golden man to let out a dramatic sigh.

                “If we must darling.”

                Alec couldn’t help the small grin that came on his lips at the nickname, and was very relieved that his back was to the other man. Encouraging him seemed like a bad idea.

                The two of them made their way to the rafters, Alec propelling while Mufasa bounced from invisible step to invisible step again. Alec turned around in time to see Cain making the steps disappear and gave Mufasa a little grin. “Ah, so your teammate is your stairway?”

                Mufasa smirked. “He’s gotta make himself useful somehow.”

                “Rude.” Cain’s voice came through the earpiece and Mufasa grinned widely.

                Alec sighed and glanced down to survey their people. Jace stood stoically beside the door, his arms crossed, with Ragnarok stood beside him. The back entrance was guarded by a grinning Will who watched as Starburst made little light sparks. In the center was their bait, all of the Project Invisibility prototypes, currently with a huge blue dome surrounding them. Jem and Izzy were armed and alert beside it while Cain stood to the back, his eyes concentrated on the devices before them.

                “I feel like we’re waiting for a hurricane to hit.” Mufasa remarked as his gold eyes flickered around them. “Is this what your missions normally feel like?”

                “Only the stake out ones.” Alec replied. “That’s why I hate waiting.”

                “It is pretty miserable.” Jem agreed.

                “How long will we wait?” Ragnarok asked.

                “Until daylight.” Alec answered. “You aren’t required to of course.”

                “We won’t be leaving you out to dry darling.” Mufasa assured him. “Our conscious wouldn’t let us.”

                “Conscious in the singular?” Jace asked.

                “He means our other teammate, Osiris. She’s the one we really listen to.” Ragnarok replied, his voice holding amusement at Mufasa’s expense.

                “I would say he’s wrong, but he unfortunately isn’t.” the man remarked with an exaggeratedly sad sigh.

                “Does this count as chatter?” Will asked.

                “Chatter is pointless, and we were kind of gathering information so maybe?” Jem replied.

                Alec sighed. “It’s absolutely chatter if it’s not mission relevant.”

                “I vote that was mission relevant.” Jace stated.

                “Do you all have this debate often?” Mufasa asked with an amusedly cocked brow.

                “Every mission.” Izzy answered him, her shoulders shaking in visible laughter. “Diamond hates pointless talk. Says it clogs up the communications and gives the com workers back at base unnecessary work having to sort through it all.”

                “We say nonsense, we’re a treasure to listen to.” Will’s tone was jokingly cocky and Alec glanced towards him just in time to see him pretend to flick his hair over his shoulder causing Starburst to laugh.

                “I don’t know Bluejay, as the one who has to listen to you most I am slightly doubtful on that one.” Jem teased, causing his boyfriend to gasp dramatically.

                “I am wounded! You wound me Silvershot! You owe me a new song now.”

                “This is definitely chatter.” Ragnarok observed. “Your team is very amusing Crimson Diamond.”

                Alec grinned and gave a little chuckle. “It has gotten to where I have almost given up on stopping them Ragnarok. Sometimes I feel like a babysitter more than a team leader.”

                “I certainly know the feeling.”

                “Unfair, as I am the team lead.” Mufasa retorted with a small pout.

                “On paper my friend.”

                “We don’t have paper!”

                Alec’s amused laughter was cut short as the walls began to get hazy. “Team, are you seeing this?”

                “What is this, smoke?” Starburst asked, her hands lighting up instantly. It was a good reaction to have, as moments later the smoke materialized into Shades.

                Their sudden appearance took the team by surprise, one of them knocking Will back into a pile of crates. The two that attacked Starburst burst into ash due to the light within her hands, but she was the only one of the four beside the door that were instantly prepared for the sudden appearance.

                Jace ducked the first attack, but had to roll away quickly and yelped as one stepped harshly on the back of his knee.

                At his best friend’s cry, Alec instantly drew his bow and shot the thing in its own knee, the arrow head suddenly exploding and causing it to crash onto the ground. Jace bolted to his feet and began to hack the ones surrounding him off at the thigh while Ragnarok destroyed the others with bright bursts of red flaming light.

                “The entire damn place is surrounded by these things!” Will exclaimed, and Alec glanced over to him to be sure he was standing his own. His staffs’ outer covering had been pulled back to reveal blades that he was using to decapitate the Shades as they approached him.

                A shimmery golden arrow stabbed into one suddenly, causing it to explode into ash. Alec looked over at Mufasa with widened eyes, surprised to see the gold light he produced having taken the form of a bow and arrow.

                “Figured we would match!”

                He grinned and went back to shooting out the knees of any of the mindless shadows that got close to Izzy, Jem and Cain. Mufasa was dusting them seconds after, and the two of them continued the tandem take down until Alec felt something hot hit his shoulder.

                He gasped and brought a hand up to where some sort of melted metal hand landed. Another scorching drop fell onto his opposite cheek, burning into his skin painfully. He instinctively tried to wipe it off as he looked around for the source.

                It became apparent very quickly as he glanced above him. The metal roof was melting inward. “Mufasa, jump!” he yelled, just in time for the both of them to jump from the rafters, Alec reaching out to catch the other man and slide him down his grappling line as the ceiling collapsed.

                The first thing Alec noticed as he got his bearings was the woman standing before him. She was small, yet intimidating. Some sort of black metal covered most of her in an armor over a dark red and orange top, a long spike coming off of each shoulder. She wore the same metal as a dangerous looking skirt attire. Despite the sharp apparel, it was the smile on her face and black butterfly wing mask that was the most frightening part of her.

                “Thank you, _Diamond_.” She said his name mockingly, tilting her head in a way that made the bright red bun atop her head bounce. “You and your team lead us straight here.”

                “What a relief. That was the plan after all.” He remarked as he pulled a couple of long tipped arrows out.

                “So, you could capture us?” she asked, her grin increasing. “Oh, silly soldier. This will be very one sided.”

                He didn’t even get a chance to open his mouth, when suddenly a blinding light and intense heat was coming from her hand and he was covering his eyes with a loud cry of pain.

 

                Magnus’s pupils adjusted to the sudden solar flare, but by the loud cry from Alexander he knew the other man had gotten the full impact of it. He grit his teeth at the pained noises his fellow leader was making. He couldn’t help now, he had to focus on stopping Sunbeam before she got away with his company’s most important project.

                “Osiris, I need a portal in front of Cain, now!” he called into the com on his left, letting out a relieved sigh as Cat responded.

                “On it Mufasa.”

                “You’re an angel and I will need you here soon.”

                He didn’t wait for a reply, merely ran after the woman who had just attacked him. “Cain, shove Project Invisibility into that portal, now!” he called as he reached Sunbeam’s back. He unclipped his belt and used it like a lasso, snagging one of the woman’s shoulder spikes with one of the loops, and dragging her backwards.

                She fell onto her back, and before he could take advantage of the downed position her partner materialized out of the shadows. His platinum blonde hair a stark contrast to the layers of black and grey he wore, and the pissed off look in his blue eyes behind his smoky mask made a feeling of fear roll through Magnus’s stomach.

                The man reached down and pulled Sunbeam to her feet. “The blue one took the prototype.” She informed him as she stood.

                “Go to him. I’ve got a little king to trample.”

                “Cute reference. Would you like me to give you the scar to go with it?” Magnus asked with a cocky eyebrow raise.

                Nightshade just smirked and suddenly Magnus’s vision was beginning to get hazy as a dark mist surrounded him. He coughed, his lungs protesting breathing in whatever toxin was within the man’s Enhancement. He tried to bring forth his own, anything to get rid of the blackness but couldn’t bring up the energy to do so.

                He was saved from suffocating though by a long silver sword of light cutting into the darkness. He blinked up to see Jem before him, the weapon of pure energy in his hand as he threw a small dagger of the same light towards Nightshade.

                It pierced the man’s raised hand and he yelled angrily as he clutched it to himself. Magnus watched through labored breathing as Sunbeam jerked her head towards her partner, her distraction proving an ample opportunity for Izzy to hit her in the cheek with her staff.

                The woman’s mask went flying and she whipped her head back around to glare at the one who struck her. Simon at Izzy’s side let out a startled gasp, his eyes going impossibly wide behind his mask.

                “Clary!?”

                Sunbeam froze, her entire body tense as she stared towards the two of them. Magnus couldn’t see her face, but her body language screamed surprise. She didn’t stay frozen for long before she ran back to her injured partner. Once at his side, she wrapped her arm around his waist and raised her hand, flooding the warehouse with white light, light bright enough that even Magnus closed his eyes to avoid it.

                When he opened them again moments later, the two were gone and all the Shades were dead, leaving the warehouse in a tense pain filled atmosphere.

                Magnus looked around to take stock of the teams. Tessa and Will were beside the back entrance; Tessa’s hair was a mess and her black flowing belt had been ripped from her waist, causing a small tear in her dress along her stomach. She looked exhausted and worn down, fitting for the amount of Shade’s she had turned to ash. Her fighting partner at her side didn’t look much better, his left arm held to his chest awkwardly as he favored the ribs and shoulder on that side.

                On the opposite side of the building, Ragnor looked little worse for wear, the unfair devil that he was, but at his side Jace was putting no pressure on his right leg. Magnus was pretty sure it was the gold glowing marks that flowed across his skin that kept him upright as he hobbled towards Alexander.

                The team leader had a bad burn on his cheek, shoulder and forearm, the heated metal having melted his suit to his skin. His eyes were wide and unfocused, the white’s bright red as his hazel irises darted around him uncertainly. Magnus wanted to go to his side too, but he needed to make sure the rest were alright before he could.

                Jem was helping him stay upright, the sword of light still clenched in one hand despite the lack of an enemy. He appeared uninjured, as did Isabelle and Simon. Simon though was wide eyed and in shock, the look an instant reminder at the name the boy had gasped.

                “Cain.” He spoke softly as he stepped away from Jem slowly, the pale man watching him with cautious eyes as he did so. He gave his fellow golden clad soldier a reassuring nod and made his way to his youngest teammates side. “Cain, did you know Sunbeam?”

                He nodded slowly. “I used to. Her name is Clary Fray. She was my best friend.” He looked up into Magnus’s eyes, confusion and fear filling his own. “She can’t be a super villain Mufasa. She can’t. Something is very, very wrong.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fight scenes are hard, and I really hope I got this to flow okay! Thank you all for reading! I'm very glad this is liked as much as it is! I did make sort of what I see as their uniforms with Dolldivine's X-girl creator, and would love to share if anyone is interested? Love hearing from you, comments and kudos will always put a smile on my face. :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the disastrous run in with the villainous pair, as well as possible date plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel so bad making everyone wait after that chapter! I honestly didn't even realize I had let it hanging like that for so long! Hope this makes up for it!

Alec was beyond disoriented. From the moment that blinding light had flooded from Sunbeam his entire world had turned exactly that. Blind. He couldn’t see a thing and nothing but excruciating pain was coming from his eyes.

                The disorientation from it was almost worse though. He couldn’t tell where anyone around him was, couldn’t decipher who was who and what was happening.

                When he heard who he was certain was Cain say that something was wrong, he couldn’t help but agree, though on a much more personal level. He thought Mufasa made a remark of agreement from a distorted distance away, but suddenly felt strong hands on his cheeks and the man’s voice much closer than he thought it had been.

                “Diamond, I need you to focus on me okay?”

                “I can’t.” He managed to grit out. “I can’t see a damn thing.”

                “What!” That was Izzy’s voice he was sure, and she sounded terrified. “Anything.”

                “Nothing. And my whole head hurts. Everything is wrong.”

                “We have to get him to Osiris.” The accented voice of Ragnarok remarked urgently.

                “Your teammate can help?” Jace asked.

                “She can help both of you.” Mufasa replied. “Come through now please, Osiris.”

                A swooshing, swirling noise filled the warehouse and caused Alec to cringe. It was so loud. The hand that was on his cheek still moved to his shoulder and squeezed. “Its okay Diamond. Just one of Osiris’s portals.”

                “What on earth happened here?” A new, soft feminine voice replied.

                “Later, right now Crimson Diamond and Gladiator need looked at.”

                Softer, smaller hands replaced the ones touching him and the voice asked, “Oh heavens, what did you do, look into a supernova?”

                “Essentially.” Mufasa answered for him. “Sunbeam blinded him.”

                “Is it permanent?” Jem asked, a couple echoing steps bringing him close to Alec’s side, one of the paler man’s hands touching his nervously.

                “Not with me around its not.” The woman replied. “Now, Diamond, this is going to feel odd.”

                “Odd is better than this pain.” He replied through clenched teeth.

                “Fair point.” The hands on his cheeks moved to lay over his eyes, forcing the lids shut gently. Suddenly they were warm, a warmth that seeped into his skin and spread throughout his skull. He felt as if his eyes were vibrating almost and then suddenly everything was lit and he gasped, clenching his eyelids even tighter.

                “Yes, I can imagine that the light returning is not the most fun experience.”

                He wanted to make a sarcastic biting comment in response, but this woman had just somehow fixed the damage to his eyes so instead let out a small huff of air before slowly forcing his lids open.

                Standing before him was a woman in a white lab coat over black dress, blue skin peaking out from under a rather elegant white swan mask. She was wearing a kind smile, while the others hovering at her shoulders seemed to be staring at him in concern. “Can you see now?” she asked.

                He nodded his head, awe filling him. “That would have been permanent without you, wouldn’t it?”

                “Oh yes, quite. Your retinas were completely burned out.”

                Izzy let out a gasp and then vaulted herself at the other woman in a tight hug. “Thank you so much!”

                She gave a startled laugh and hugged her in return. “No need to thank me, it’s what I do.”

                “You should take a look at Gladiators leg too.” Mufasa remarked, causing Alec to spin around and stare at his best friend in worry.

                “Just a messed-up knee, nothing like being blinded.” Jace remarked with a small grin.

                “I can fix you up too, don’t worry.”

                Alec watched as Osiris took the few steps to Jace’s side, resting her hands on his knee. White bubbling color came from them to surround his leg before disappearing into him. Moments after they were gone, she pulled away and he experimentally placed a step on it before beaming.

                “Amazing.” Alec whispered in awe. “That has got to be the most amazing Enhancement I have ever seen.”

                She grinned at him and gave a nod of her head. “Thank you. Would someone mind filling me in on what happened?”

                “We got our asses kicked.” Will remarked dryly.

                “To be more specific, Nightshade made his monster things, Sunbeam blinded Diamond, Nightshade almost poisoned/suffocated me, Silvershot stabbed Nightshade in the hand, Sunbeam freaked out, Viper demasked her. And Cain knows who she is.” Mufasa explained bluntly, ticking off each of the evenings highlights with a raised finger as he spoke, finishing off by raising his arms up in an exaggerated shrug.

                “What!” Alec gasped, turning to face the brunette sharply, who’s eyes widened as he nodded.

                “Her name is Clary Fray. We were best friends since we were kids.”

                “When was the last time you saw her?” Jace asked, his tone interested in a way that caused Alec to look towards him in confusion.

                “Years ago, right after high school graduation. She had just gotten into art school, was so excited to go.” He let out a dejected sigh. “Never started though. She and her mom just suddenly packed up and left, never said anything to me. No goodbye. No explanation. Was just gone.”

                “And now she’s dressing in a terrifying metal get up and terrorizing innocent people.” Will summarized. “Yikes.”

                “I don’t know about terrifying. I thought it was kinda hot.” Jace remarked, causing them all to turn and stare at him while Alec gasped his name incredulously.

                “What!”

                “She just blinded me!” he replied with an exaggerated motion towards his face.

                “She’s a supervillain, remember?” Izzy stated not even seconds after him.

                “She’s not though!” Cain defended. “She was always the sweetest, most gentle person I knew. She wouldn’t even kill a fly! Literally! There is no way she’s become, whatever that was!”

                “But you say its her?” Starburst asked gently and he let out a dejected sigh.

                “It is, but like I told Mufasa, something has to be wrong. I didn’t even know she was Enhanced!”

                “Do you know who Nightshade could be?” Alec asked and he shook his head.

                “Other than knowing that she has Clary’s face, I know shit. Trust me, the Clary Fray I knew would never be a terrorist. She was always so intrigued by the Enhanced community.”

                “Could she have joined a cult?” Izzy asked and he once again shrugged helplessly.

                “Okay, its not important why she’s doing what she’s doing.” Alec stated sharply, a migraine beginning to brew behind his eyes. “All that is important now is that we know who she is, and what both of them do. Did they get the prototypes?”

                “No.” Mufasa assured him with a shake of his head. “Osiris opened a portal and we got them out and to our headquarters.”

                Alec let out a relieved sigh. “Well, lets be thankful for small favors. Is there any chance you can get them to HEAT headquarters? I’ll call Magnus Bane in the morning and arrange for him to get them.”

                The Vagabonds exchanged looks before Mufasa nodded. “We can get them over there, yes. Are you sure you shouldn’t go home and rest? You did just get blinded after all.”

                Everyone else made soft sounds of agreement, but Alec shook his head. “No, there is too much to do. I’m alright, right Osiris?”

                She nodded, but with a frown on her face. “Well, yes, but you really should let your body recuperate.”

                “And I will, but I have things to do first. Silvershot, Bluejay, Viper, Gladiator, go home. Rest. Come in tomorrow afternoon to write up tonight’s disaster.”

                “Alec-.” Jace began but silenced at the sharp shake of the leader’s head.

                “No. Go. I’ll be fine. Someone needs to fill in Clave.”

                “It doesn’t have to be you.” Jem remarked softly. “I was entirely uninjured, let me.”

                “Go home.” Alec repeated firmly. “It’s not a request.”

                His four teammates stared at him, until as a unit they sighed and nodded. “You wont budge, will you?” Will asked, before shaking his own head. “Of course not. We’ll see you at noon.”

                He grabbed Jem’s hand before he could argue and pulled him from the warehouse. Izzy followed, stopping by Alec’s side to press a kiss to his cheek. Once his team was gone, he turned to Mufasa, who also had a frown on his face.

                “Your team is right, you know.”

                “Its not as if I plan on never sleeping.” Alec remarked with a shrug. “I will. I just need to secure the prototypes, contact my superiors and then call Magnus Bane. It won’t be too bad.”

                Of course, he managed to jinx himself. Getting the Invisibility prototypes secure in his office was nothing, Mufasa being strangely calm about handing them over. He didn’t let Alec follow to their own base, but happily allowed Osiris to portal them into Alec’s office, even bringing them himself.

                “You really should sleep.” He said softly after they were locked away. “You still look like you’re in pain.”

                Alec gave him a tight smile and shook his head. “I’m okay Mufasa. Thank you for the concern though.”

                “Your teammates are worried about you.” He seemed to hesitate for a moment before adding. “My team and I are as well.”

                “You don’t need to.” He assured the vigilante. “I’ll sleep soon, I promise.”

                He left then with one more concerned look, golden eyes almost blazing through Alec. He pushed the odd feeling his parting look left him away and called into Clave Command. The hours he then proceeded to spend on conference with Director Herondale and Deputy Director Penhallow were almost more of a nightmare than the rest of the night had been.

                After being lectured on, and having to defend, every choice he made, including working with the Vagabonds, he wanted nothing more than to go home and drink himself into a stupor. Apparently being blinded wasn’t a good enough reason for letting two wanted criminals get away. That was just the tip of his apparent mistakes that evening and Alec had to strongly resist the urge to do either exactly that, bash his head against his desk, or quit. None were really an option though, especially as he still had a CEO to call.

                He couldn’t possibly do so at such an early hour however, and instead wrote up his physical report of the night, carefully wording it to keep all the snark he wanted to thread through the words out. He forced the painfully long activity to take as long as possible, but it was still only barely six when he finished.

                He contemplated waiting a few more hours and catching up on some more paperwork he had, but he was truly beyond exhausted. His head hurt, his body felt heavy and all he wanted to do was go sleep for twenty-four hours. So, despite the early hour he picked up Magnus Bane’s card and called.

 

* * *

 

                Magnus knew Alexander would be calling him, though he expected it much earlier than six fourteen. After having left his office, Magnus had been sure that his fellow leader would pass out almost instantly, or at least feel the need to. The fact that he had waited this long to call him was both shocking and worrying.

                Yet, his worry didn’t stop him from answering cheerfully. He did have role to play after all.

                “Alexander dear, how wonderful to hear from you.”

                “Mr. Bane, I’m sorry for the early hour.” He replied instantly and Magnus couldn’t help the small smile that the words brought. The silly man had stayed up later than he truly should have all to not disturb Magnus. What a sweetie.

                “Please, I did say to call me Magnus.”

                “Magnus. Right. Anyway, like I said, I’m sorry to call so early but I have something important we need to discuss.”

                “Don’t apologize, I am generally an early riser.” Well, if he’s waiting for a call from a gorgeous superhero he is.

                “Oh, good. Glad I didn’t wake you. Anyway, my team and I found out what was targeted at your lab. The Invisibility Project.”

                “Oh no.” Magnus didn’t really have to fake the worry he felt, as, despite them having foiled the attempt, he was still terrified that they would be taken. “That is not good.”

                “No, it isn’t. I can also confirm that it is Nightshade and Sunbeam going after them. We prevented them from taking the prototypes, though they did manage to get away.”

                “I’m sorry to hear about their escape, but I am very, very grateful that Invisibility wasn’t lost.”

                “I am too. It’s a truly genius idea that I think the Enhanced community would be very grateful to have. I currently have them at HEAT headquarters, secure in my office, if you wanted to send someone to retrieve them.”

                Magnus grinned, beyond delighted that the other man was taking the security of his tech seriously. He hadn’t been worried when he had dropped them off hours earlier, because there was something inherently trustworthy about Alec Lightwood. Though it may just be the growing fascination he had with the man.

                “Well, perhaps I could stop by for them myself and treat you to breakfast? As a thank you for your hard work and dedication?” He asked, torn between wanting to spend what would absolutely be a delightful meal with the man and wanting him to go get the sleep he desperately needed.

                Alexander took in a faint breath, a brief hesitation, and then let it out almost sadly. “As much as I appreciate the offer Magnus, I have had an exhaustingly long day and could really use some sleep.”

                Magnus had to resist sigh of his own that he wanted to let out in relief at the reply. Despite wanting to see the other man, he knew first hand how bad his day had been. If anyone deserved a nice rest it was Alexander. “Well, then a different proposition. I take you out to lunch and pick up the prototype after?”

                “I…” he hesitated for a moment. “I actually would really like that. Around two?”

                “It’s a date! I’ll see you at two Alexander, pick you up at your work?”

                “Yeah.”

                “Excellent. See you at two!”

                He hung up then and stared down at his phone. Had he really just invited Alexander Lightwood out for lunch? And then called it a date?

                With a sudden sinking feeling, he realized that he had in fact done so. His attraction to the man was getting out of hand, and he needed to be very careful. He couldn’t let him find out that Mufasa and Magnus were one and the same. Too much depended on his identity remaining a secret, especially from the government. And no matter how much he liked Alexander Lightwood, he was, after all, a C.L.A.V.E agent by blood. What was their motto again? The law is the law or something like that?

                He let out a sigh and shook his head. No, that wasn’t fair. He would treat him to a nice lunch, thank him. Maybe even make friends. There was no reason not to, as Alec had been nothing but kind to him, in both his personas. It wasn’t right of him to judge the other man based on his family and history. After all, if anyone knew about dark family history, it was Magnus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading everyone, and for being so patient with me! Hope to hear from you, as comments are the best encouragement!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading everyone! I also do have images for what their uniform things look like, if I can figure out how I will add them if anyone wants to see. Hope to hear from you.


End file.
